The present invention relates to a display controller, a display system, and a display control method.
In recent years, a display device using an electroluminescence (EL) element has attracted attention. In particular, since an organic EL panel including an EL element formed by an organic material thin film is a self-emission type, a backlight becomes unnecessary, whereby a wide viewing angle is implemented. Moreover, since the organic EL panel responds at a high speed in comparison with a liquid crystal panel, a color video display can be easily implemented using a simple configuration.
The organic EL panel is divided into a simple matrix type and an active matrix type in the same manner as the liquid crystal panel. When driving a simple matrix type organic EL panel, a grayscale control can be achieved by pulse width modulation (hereinafter abbreviated as “PWM”).
However, since the manufacturing technology of the organic EL panel is immature in comparison with the manufacturing technology of the liquid crystal panel, manufacturing variation occurs to a considerable extent. This causes variation in grayscale characteristics. Therefore, even if grayscale control is performed by PWM, a desired grayscale representation generally cannot be implemented, differing from the drive of the liquid crystal panel.
When displaying a color display using the organic EL panel, a color filter may be provided in the same manner as in the liquid crystal panel. However, this results in decrease in luminance, whereby the features of the organic EL cannot be fully utilized. On the other hand, a color display can be implemented by changing the emission color by selecting an organic material. In this case, the features of the organic EL can be utilized.
However, the grayscale characteristics of R, G, and B color components, which are color components that make up one pixel, vary to a large extent. Moreover, there is a significant difference in luminance between the color components of the organic EL element.